A Servant and his King
by ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: While talking important business, King Logan and Reaver hear someone singing in the castle garden late in the night and find a young servant doing repairs. After a couple of events, Reaver is finally sent away and Logan takes the servant to his room to clean up. But can Logan resist the adorably shy servant? Sexual Content, Male/Male


**A Servant and his King**

A ColdHiddenBlade oneshot

* * *

><p>Slowly Reaver and King Logan walked back and forth along the path beneath the pointing finger of Logan's coronation statue; they were talking about business, though the sex addicted ex-pirate kept breaking the serious talk with his eager flirting. It was highly unwanted and frustrating.<p>

Every time Reaver flirted with Logan, the King simply ignored him and continued speaking about the important stuff, the stuff that should have been finished hours ago but were stuffed about because of said flirting. He was glad that it was late in the night, no servants or nobles were in the garden and the guards stuck to the castle, only two guarded the stair path towards Logan's little sisters room. No ears to hear Reaver's comments.

Especially the ones about Logan's own interest in the same gender, and the few times he and Reaver had done scandalous things during the later years of the old King and Queen's reign. Nobody needed to know about their Tyrant King's sexual life.

As the influential pair walked away from their main path to change scenery and feel a little more private, a soft song on the gentle wind caught their attention, Logan frowned at the thought of someone being out here late and Reaver looked around with a curiously raised brow and a smirk.

The voice wasn't great, but it had that perfect low pitch that went right to the deviant enterpriser's nether region. And Logan had to admit it also gave him a bit of a start.

"My my, who could that possibly be?" Reaver commented with sarcasm thick in his voice, Logan sighed in annoyance as the deviant wandered towards the sound, following he peered around as they walked further into darkness. He was feeling uneasy, he hated the dark ever since… flinching the young king forced his nightmarish memories away.

The two men paused at the edge of a lantern's light and looked towards the sound of the song, they could see a shadow moving around just over the hedge where the second larger fountain was to the right of the royal crypt. Slowly the two men moved to peer down around the plants and tilted their heads at what they found.

Knee deep in the fountain's water stood a young man dressed in the garbs of a servant, he had a lantern hanging over a point in the statue while he tinkered at the pipe. Probably trying to repair it as it hadn't been running for a couple of days.

The servant was obviously shivering from the cold of his soaking pants and the night air, a servants clothing was not the warmest of fabric when it came to the outside.

Silently from the shadows the two men observed as the servant sang softly and did something with the pipe. It was a surprise to all three of them when water shot out of it, getting the water jetting into his face the servant gave a yelp and slipped backwards, falling into the water with a loud splash. A couple of gold-fish jumped out by a meter before following the servant beneath the surface.

For a moment the servant flailed around making more fish jump around as he tried to get a footing before he stood. Carefully the young man took up his lantern while avoiding the jetting water and tippy toed out of the fountain, he walked up to the benches overlooking the city to put the lantern down then jumped up and down sending water everywhere.

"Why am I so unlucky today?" The man's voice broke up due to his clattering teeth, he looked down at his soaked clothes with dismay, "And why was I made to fix the fountain, isn't that a gardeners job? Sigh…"

Quietly the servant grumbled to himself while removing his clothing so he was just in his pants, Logan turned to give the man privacy and to walk away, but something caught his eye. Scars, a multitude of them crisscrossing tanned skin. Instantly the King recognised them as whipping scars, many nobles he knew whipped their slaves and had them walk around naked in their homes like animals.

While looking at his shirt the servant pushed back his long fringe that covered his eyes up and away from his face so he could see what he was doing. Logan had to admit, the young thing was handsome with his hair pushed back. The servant looked no older then twenty-one.

"Hello, you cute little minx!"

The colour drained from Logan's face as Reaver proudly made his way towards the servant with one hand raised in greeting, who looked down at the approaching man with a blank expression. For a second dark brown eyes flicked from Reaver to Logan, who followed the deviant into the faint light, then the servant's face turned red and he looked horrified. It was almost like he had seen a ghost.

"K-King Logan, Master R-Reaver! I-I-I…." The young man clenched his soaked servant jacket to his chest, for a moment Logan pictured a young teenage woman doing the exact same thing, "I am s-sorry!"

Swiftly the servant bowed making his soaked hair send splatters of water over the two men, Logan grimaced and flicked away the water from his face. Reaver was laughing, though it sounded like there was a darkness tinting it. Noticing what he had done the servant apologized again in a high pitch voice.

High compared to his deeper singing voice.

"Calm yourself." At Logan's authority filled voice the servant stiffened, his tan skin went slightly pale beneath his fringe that had fallen over his eyes again, "Why are you out repairing the fountain at this hour? All the other servants should be asleep."

The servant blushed when he realised the King and Reaver must have seen his tumble, "I-I wanted to get it a-a-and other jobs d-done before tomorrow..." He nervously stuttered while squirming, Reaver was eyeing him with a smirk. Logan wondered why tomorrow.

"What is your name, little minx?" The servant blushed a deep shade of magenta and looked like a frightened animal as Reaver wrapped an arm around his bare shoulders, the man's voice was filled with flirtatious tones.

"Rohanigan Leeson Beckornsingh…" Both Logan and Reaver blinked as they processed the name, but somewhere they lost the plot. What kind of a name was that? The servant did look like he descended from another culture, similar to Aurora, or was a half blood.

"Oh, and what do your colleagues call you?" Reaver attempted, the servant thought for a moment.

"Hey you." He answered in an almost deadpanned voice without hesitation. Logan raised a brow, where the other servants cruel to this one, maybe for his blood, or where he came from before.

"Ah… do you have a shorter name?" Once more Reaver tried, even in the faint light Logan could see the man's fine brow twitch in annoyance. A tingle raced up his spine, if this servant kept like this the rules Logan had placed over Reaver would not be enough.

"Uh… K-Korn?"

For a moment Logan and Reaver blinked at that, possibly the stupidest nickname and just as bad as the original. It was almost embarrassing to think about saying out loud, but the servant seemed oblivious to their thoughts. Korn blinked at them while continuing to shift nervously.

"Reaver I think we can end our conversation here, you are obviously getting too… distracted. We can continue on another date." Reaver gave Logan a mock innocent look, pretending he wasn't feeling the young servant's arm up and down. "You can escort yourself out."

"Sigh, fine!" Reaver said in exasperation while dramatically throwing up his arms in a surrender pose, "Goodbye Milord, and to you little cutie."

Reaver bowed to the King and smirked at the blushing Korn before walking diligently away, when the man was gone Logan turned back to the red faced servant. "Dry off and get inside, looking at you is making me cold."

"Y-Yes your Highness…!" Korn's voice cracked as he squeaked out nervously. Quickly he rung out his jacket and shirt and pulled the clothing back on, Logan frowned as he noticed the young man looked frightened about something.

"What? You look like you don't want to go inside." Korn flinched, meaning Logan hit the mark with his words.

"S-Sorry, I will g-go right away your H-Highness!" While squirming Korn bowed and once more took up his lantern, "S-Shall I escort y-you to the castle?"

Without saying a word, Logan fell back and walked beside the young servant, staying close to the source of light. Without meaning to as they walked through the garden, Logan breathed in. "You might need a bath while you're at it."

Once more Korn flinched and nervously nodded with a blush, even he could smell the faint scent of fishy water from the fountain and sweat from the past few days. Sadly as a live in the castle servant he wasn't privileged to get more than two baths a week.

"Exactly what is your job, if you're not a gardener?"

"I… y-you heard me?" Korn gave Logan a wide eyed look, once more the King thought him cute, this time like an animal caught in a brilliant bright light. "I-I don't have an important job, j-j-just an assistant servant… I do everything f-for the others."

"So you're a servant of the servants?" Logan hadn't meant to say that out loud and instantly felt regret as Korn's eyes welled up with tears, the servant swallowed and looked at the ground. His fringe covered his eyes as he held down his tears.

Instead of apologized, Logan sighed and put his hand atop the short servants head. The touch made Korn almost drop the lantern but he managed to get a grip on it.

The servant did not question Logan as he turned off the lantern when they reached the courtyard under the statue, but before Korn could bow and walk away, Logan gripped his head tighter and steered him through the castle.

"Y-Y-Your H-Highness?" Korn stuttered nervously as he was led upstairs, the guards in the halls eyed the servant suspiciously while saluting to the King. "W-Where…?"

Once again Logan said nothing as they scaled the many stairs, Korn's eyes bulged as they entered the royal bedroom. "Over there is the bathroom, the taps draw up water for you so no need to wake up servants to fill it for you. Clean up and don't forget the soap."

Korn looked up at Logan and blinked, "Tap d-drawn? S-Soap?"

"… Don't you servants use soap?" Logan felt his nose twist. A low class citizen not understanding tap baths was understandable but he was certain his servants were given a bar each week by his order.

"I-I was never given or told a-about _soap_." Like a young girl, Korn fidgeted with his fingers and shifted under Logan's gaze. Well that explained why Korn looked much more filthy then the other servants, they must have kept the soap to themselves.

"Sigh…" Softly Logan gave the servant a shove towards the door, Korn quickly went into the bathroom with Logan behind him. Brown eyes widened more and the servant gazed around in wonder at the pearl white bathroom with its boarders of gold.

Then he went pale when Logan pulled up his purple sleeves and turned taps at the bath, "Y-Your Highness! You don't have to…"

"Quiet." Swiftly Korn's words broke off as if he just lost his voice, "Get undressed."

Silence, Logan looked over his shoulder and suddenly felt a little worried. Korn was staring down at him with the most terrified look in his eyes. Why he was so afraid, Logan both wanted and didn't want to know.

"Very well… I will draw up the water then tell you about the soap, then leave you to it."

"I-I am s-sorry… I w-will…" Looking nervous, Korn began to pull off his clothing, "You s-saw the s-s-scars already…"

Ah, so he was afraid of the scars. Wounds from his past that he wanted to run away from. Logan could understand that, for he too ran from his scars.

Turing away once more, Logan forced himself not to look back as the sound of clothing hitting the ground echoed through his ears. 'Reaver has gotten to me tonight with his damn words… I think if we hadn't found 'Korn' I might have gone along with his whispers…' That was not a pleasant thought.

Once the water was filled, Logan turned off the taps and stood up. "There, hop in…" He broke off then he turned. The sight of the completely naked and shy young man made him suddenly dry in the mouth.

Not noticing Logan's eyes raking over his flesh, Korn climbed into the water. He hissed at the heat but forced himself to sit completely inside, "Deep…"

The single word was a distracted and fascinated whisper, Logan had many thoughts suddenly rush through his mind while Korn sat in the bath. The water almost went up to his chin and it wasn't even completely full.

"Here is the soap, just wet it at first like this then wash yourself with it." Logan put the soap bar into the surface of the water before handing it to Korn, the second it met the servant's hand's it slid out and flew a couple meters into the air. With a sigh Logan watched it come back down and hit Korn in the forehead with a thud.

"I-It is s-s-slippery! I am s-sorry your Highness!" Nervously Korn tried to find the soap again, but each time he did it slipped out of his. While this little personal comedy show commenced, Logan tried to recover from another onslaught of thoughts.

'Slippery… I blame you Reaver.'

The splashing stopped snapping Logan from his thoughts, Korn was looking embarrassed.

"I am sorry, I c-can't get a hold of it…" It took a moment of Logan to work out what Korn meant, when he realised the soap was somewhere in the water and that the cute little servant couldn't pick it up he felt a heat rise to his neck. The only way to get it back was for Logan to feel for it.

"I see." Slowly, to hide his eagerness, Logan took of his royal armour and rolled his sleeves up a little higher before plunging his hands into the bath. Slowly he felt around the base of the bath trying to find the soap without touching Korn somewhere inappropriate, the young servant looked ready to flee.

"Eep!" Korn flinched and shifted. Logan accidentally bumped his thigh startling him so the King quickly pulled back his hand and searched away from the young man. After a bit he found it near the far end.

Pulling out the soap, Logan gestured Korn to shift forward, once the servant did as told the King began to rub the bar across the scarred back making Korn stiffen up again. But he didn't move and obediently let Logan clean him.

As he ran the soap over Korn's back, Logan eyed the many scars sympathetically. Some looked deep, they must have been painful. Maybe after everything was finished he could make it law to not beat ones servants.

If they are all alive in the end. He was not confident that he could win the foreseen war, maybe his sister can…

Once more shaking his memories and melancholy thoughts away, Logan began to run the soap down beneath the water surface. Redness was spreading across Korn's cheeks while he stared at the opposite wall with wide eyes.

The sight made Logan smirk and run the soap close to the young servant's private area, the reaction was instantaneous. Poor Korn gave a squeaky yelp and jumped before freezing up, his whole body quaked with embarrassment and something else.

Rubbing the soap against Korn's stomach in a slow circle, Logan tilted his head and looked at the young man through his hooded eyes. Ever so softly he ran his mouth across Korn's pulse. Through the warm skin he could feel the racing pulse speed up even more.

"Y-Your H-H-Highness?" Korn's voice was squeaky, his eyes stared down into the water where he could only faintly see Logan's hand against his stomach. Everything was spinning due to the waters temperature, and the touch of Logan's hand and lips.

Slowly Logan ran his lips across Korn's neck and shoulder, the King placed his free hand upon the man's back and eyed it. In comparison to the servants olive skin Logan was pale like a ghost.

"K-K-King L…" Korn broke into a gasp and arched, Logan smirked and carefully ran the soap across the servant's balls. The face Korn was making made Logan's shaft harden.

Bright red with mouth wide agape, Korn was the complete look of innocence and desire, somehow that was possible with him. Harshly the young man was panting from his mouth, moaning Logan began to suckle and nibble at the soft flesh of Korn's neck and shoulder.

Dropping the soap between Korn's thigh's Logan changed his grip around the hardening manhood belonging to the adorable servant making him gasp and whimper. Slowly Logan pumped the hot member until it was completely hard, during this Korn continued to whimper and squirm.

He couldn't hold it in, it had been so long since he had someone. Everyone was afraid to go near him.

Korn gasped when Logan stood, pulling his petite and light body out of the water at the same time. Squeaking, Korn clenched his eyes shut when his back hit the wall with Logan pressing against him. The King kissed Korn, pressing his tongue past the soft petal like lips to explore.

Having the King kiss him like so in such a sexual way made Korn clench at the front of Logan's dark purple shirt and shiver. Meekly he kissed back, his tongue met Logan's before pulling back, then trying once more. Each time, Logan's tongue chased down the shy one.

After a moment Korn finally kissed back completely and moaned as he melted into it. When it was time for Logan to pull back the servant was breathless.

"Your H-Highness, y-y-you're getting w-wet!" Korn stuttered out after taking in a couple of hoarse breaths. He looked wide eyed at the water soaking into Logan's purple clothes.

"Your right." Logan pulled back so Korn could stand up on his own shaking legs then raised his arms in an expecting way making Korn frown and tilt his head, "You should get them off me before I catch a cold."

"I… y-yes your Highness…" With trembling hands Korn assisted Logan out of his damp clothing and nervously folded them over the bathroom bench, as he was turned away Logan tugged off his underpants then crossed his arms and waited.

With wide eyes Korn looked back and flinched, Logan flicked his eyes down to his hardness that was standing upright. The young servant blushed brightly at the sight and meekly looked away, Logan chuckled and reached out a hand.

Taking a hold of Korn's wrist Logan pulled him closer and wrapped a soft towel around him to dry off as much water as he could. When Korn was no longer dripping with water, Logan threw the towel down and led him into the bedroom.

As they got closer to the large bed with each step made Logan fill with anticipation while Korn looked to the ground with a blush as he tried to not look at the King's pale backside.

Without a word Logan directed Korn down onto the large bed and crawled on top of him, small hands were softly trembling against his chest as Logan began to eagerly suck and bite at Korn's throat. Instinctively, the servant arched and tilted his head back to give his King more accessible skin.

Feeling Korn's hands tighten on his shoulders, Logan sighed out a deep moan and pulled the servants legs wide around his hips. Korn scrunched up his eyes as Logan kissed him again and gasped when the King grinded their hips together.

"Ha." Logan gasped out as he moved away from the kiss again, everything was throbbing. He needed to be inside Korn now, through his hazy eyes he looked down at the blushing servant. "Are you a virgin?"

"I-I-I…" Hearing Korn stutter like a girl, Logan chuckled and smirked again. Angling his torso out Logan reached towards his bedside drawers and pulled open the top one. Inside he pulled out a small tube and returned to his former position.

"Spread your legs." Shyly Korn did as told while forcing his hands to stay folded across his chest, it was embarrassing to have the King leaning back and taking his hard shaft fully in with his eyes. Logan twisted open the tube while never taking his eyes of the dark flesh between the servants thighs.

Getting the tube open, Logan coated his fingers with the oil and ran his hand up and down his shaft. With wide eyes Korn watched, he gulped as he couldn't look away from Logan's pink bulb that was dribbling.

GASP! Korn wriggled when Logan pushed in two oil slickened fingers into his tight hole, it was sudden and unexpected, and felt both intrusive and pleasing. "Y-Your Highness!"

Only giving a quiet hum for an answer, Logan spread his fingers making Korn's whole body twitch and his face to scrunch up a little more. The servant bit his lower lip and held the back of a hand against his face as if trying to hide the ecstasy filled expression. 'He is so sensitive…'

Logan continued to spread Korn wide with his fingers while leaning down at suck at the exposed neck and shoulder junction, the flesh there was so hot Logan thought it could burn his lips, his breaths became harsher against the skin and Logan stroked Korn's walls slowly, glossing them up for what was to come soon.

"Y-Y-Your…"

Barely hearing Korn's meek shivering voice, Logan pulled out his fingers and used his pals to push the darkish thighs wider. Never halting in sucking and biting Korn's throat, the King pushed his tip against the still tight arse and began to press inside.

Korn whimpered, his fright was audible to Logan making him sigh and pause, when the servant began to breathe a little steadier again he then pushed in a little further. It was a tiresome workout, to resist slamming all the way inside to the hilt, Logan did not want to harm Korn.

Inch by inch he slid inside until finally he could breathe out a deep moaning sigh of relief, he was fully inside the warm body of Korn, Logan gave the servant's neck a light kiss as if praising him for getting this far.

"It will get easier from here on out." Logan whispered softly into the skin, which was reddened due to his attention.

"Y-Yes your Highness." Logan smirked at Korn's voice, it was hoarse and deep with desire.

Slowly he pulled out, Korn whimpered and wrapped his arms around Logan's back to cling on. Once the King was out with only his tip inside he pushed back inside.

"A-Ah…" They both moaned together at the feeling of the friction. Korn closed his eyes and tucked his face against Logan's collar bone, his arms tightened as Logan pulled out and thrust in again. From head to toe he could feel a shocking tremble race through his nerves.

Logan began to pick up his speed and returned to sucking at the servant's throat. With all the mixing feelings and emotions made Korn moan in multiple pitches along with breathless gasps which echoed off the usually quiet walls.

Feeling the pleasure burning within himself, Logan moaned deeply and closed his eyes, Korn was so tight around him it was constricting and making tingles fill his shaft, like the feeling of pins and needles in one's foot. Minus pain of course.

This feeling meant he was getting closer and closer to his inevitable end. And by the moans coming from Korn, the younger man was right on the border of his own release.

"AGH!" Crying out, Korn came. As his walls tightened and clenched, Logan followed with a deep moan then collapsed onto his side.

Panting, they lay without moving a muscle or speaking a word. Korn was quaking all over from the overload he just felt while Logan sighed in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

In a squeaky and hoarse voice Korn was able to say, "Y-Your Highness… I-I-I…"

"Shh, you can rest then clean up again later." The King almost mumbled his words as sleep overtook him, he rolled over so his back was to the servant. Gently the bed lifted as Korn stood and limped to the bathroom.

Once alone, Logan opened his eyes to stare at the opposite wall. His sensitive ears could pick up the sound of Korn struggling into the bath and it made the corner of his mouth quirk upwards. It must be uncomfortable for the shy man with raw sensitivity and pain.

Feeling a little chilly as his perspire froze in the night breeze that was coming through the partly opened window, Logan pulled up his covers over his hips and rolled once more onto his back, he felt a little restless waiting for the servant to come back.

When Korn finally came out after a cleaning as best as he could and drying off enough so his black hair was only slightly damp, Logan half-heartedly gestured him over and back into the bed. Korn laid on his side and Logan pressed the small body tightly to his chest. The servant was stiff and blushing even after everything.

Logan looked down and eyed Korn's back, "Where were you, before here I mean."

That made Korn stiffen and his eyes become frightened for a moment beneath his fringe, "I-I… a noble in Millfields…"

"I see…" Slowly he traced one of the scars with a thumb making Korn shiver again. "And why did you want to get your jobs done before tomorrow?"

"I… ah… i-it is my f-first day off…"

Humming in interest at that, Logan tightened his arms around Korn and mumbled into his dark hair, "Sleep."

"Y-Yes, you Highness." Korn tucked his head down beneath Logan's chin, not knowing where else to put it, and close his eyes. Everything eased up with the gentle petting of his King, fingers trailing through his hair.

The two fell asleep, and for the first time since his trip to Aurora, he slept without a nightmare.


End file.
